


The Trip

by PirateQueenCatherine



Category: Ladykiller In a Bind
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Post-Canon, The Hacker (Ladykiller In a Bind), Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateQueenCatherine/pseuds/PirateQueenCatherine
Summary: The Beast, having taken The Prince's place after the events on the cruise ship, has grown into her new position with the help of her right-hand-girlfriend, The Hacker. This means, though, the occasional trip out of town on her own, leaving The Hacker at home, to her own devices.Can't blame a girl like that for getting all worked up and needing to get off, despite their distance, can you?
Relationships: The Beast/The Stalker (Ladykiller In a Bind)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Trip

There were many, many new things The Beast had to get used to in her new role. It was strange, living her brother’s double life as an open secret, taking his place while he...she didn’t know, really, she stayed away. Plausible deniability and all that. So he said, anyway, and she wasn’t one to argue when he said something along the lines of “please ignore me and everything I’m doing.”

Strange glances were fine, and the odd “you seem different” was pretty easy to brush off with a joke or a quip about graduating semi-recently, but it certainly was odd.

The Hacker helped, though. 

It was, she had to admit, calming and nice to go home to her. It was rare that they had anything so domestic as how that sounded - it was more like one would come home to collapse on the other - but it was, at least, nice. A little different to the biker dyke many people knew The Beast as, and she relished opportunities to bring it out, but fulfilling nonetheless.

Business trips in and out of town were, thankfully, the times she got to do that.

Pack a small bag, wheel out the bike, and blitz her way out of town. Avoid the big roads, even if it added an hour or two to the journey: no other cars, just the silence being torn in two by the bike. A combination of nostalgia for being an ass of a teenager and the independence that she wished could exist, if it weren’t for. Like. The world being how it is.

This time it was to meet a supplier in a small town nearby. Boring stuff, the kind she had to simply put on a smile for - wave, firm handshake, nod, take papers, and make sure these people weren’t clearly con artists. And if they were: well, maybe they could be useful anyway. It did mean, though, a few nights in a local hotel, plus a few lonely nights for them both, away from each other. 

After riding for just over an hour, finally reaching that point far enough out of the city that the noise pollution was distant, pulling over to a nearby gas station became a nice moment to relax. 

Having parked up for a moment, she pulled out her phone, to check her route. And to check on her girlfriend. Mostly the latter - getting lost wasn’t a huge bother, but texts were a delight.

“Have a safe trip <3 <3 <3”

She smiled, and raised her phone to take a selfie. The leather jacket and gloves she wore when riding always made her think she was a bit too far into the ‘fuckboy’ aesthetic, but she was more than aware of what The Hacker thought of it. Sending it with the caption ‘halfway there <3’, she walked into the station for some water.

By the time she walked out, her phone had already buzzed.

“Asfkljmvklm jeez FUCK hey I love you”

Electing not to reply right now, The Beast used the compliment and resulting high to get back on the road. 

It was another hour-and-a-bit to the small town, which was one of those places where everything was flat aside from a single towering monolith dedicated to the promise of office life, grey and suitably Business. Thankfully, it wasn’t her destination - instead it was a hotel on the edge of town, near to some warehouses and down the road from a processing plant which was her real goal.

Instead of going straight to the hotel, and falling face-first onto a likely disappointing but ultimately soft bed, she rode around the town a bit. There was some bustle, kids were crowding around shops after school was over and streets had a few too many cars for her liking, but it was calming to just ride alongside a town like that. Somewhere lived in but without the chaos, a bustle at midday, perfectly still at night.

Underneath the motorcycle helmet, she smiled to herself. 

She had definitely changed in the last year.

Not that that was a bad thing, she was a stupid teenager when she made the choice to become The Prince, assume his role, socially manipulative warts and all, but she was in love! In love after an absurd week, one that she’s so, so lucky turned out well. A shot in the dark that paid off was a nice change of pace for her, though, compared to, well, the other shots that buried themselves deep in the wrong places, many of them still to be found.

Eventually, The Beast made her way to the hotel. She still had the notification from earlier at the front of her phone. 

Once again, she smiled to herself.

“Good day, sir?” asked the receptionist.

“Just a nice message,” she replied.

The room itself was on the top floor, and the hotel felt, as hotels always did, empty, like it had twice the rooms it needed at any one point. Was there anyone else even on the floor? Who could tell - and who cared, it had internet, a somewhat-comfy bed, and a bathroom with an actual bath. An actual bath! She could totally lie in it for an evening, as she often thought in hotels like this, but never actually did.

It was probably time to actually reply to her girlfriend, though.

“got here safe, i love you too <3”

Her face popped up, clearly immediately reading the reply.

“What’s the hotel like? Fancy? Can I see?”

She seemed a little excitable today. It was always adorable, and The Beast only encouraged it further. Her reply was going to be just a selfie, taken in one corner of the room with herself taking up half the frame, and the room behind her. With two fingers held up - a habit she had entirely unintentionally taken off The Hacker - she snapped a photo, captioned it ‘wish u were here’ and sent it away.

The reply was simply a photo of Kermit the frog surrounded by infinite love hearts. 

“what are you doing today anyway”

“It’s sorta tedious but kinda cool!! Do you mind if I ramble a bit about it?”

“i wont understand it but please”

And so followed a series of 6 messages detailing what The Beast would once have described as “nerd shit,” that she now describes as “adorable nerd shit.”

“i wont pretend to know what that meant but it sounds cool from here”

“I can show you when you’re back!”

“please but dont work late tonight <3”

“It’s almost done but FINE”

Being apart was strange, since the cruise the two of them had been inseparable. Absolutely fitting the trope of being dastardly u-haul lesbians they moved in quickly, they worked together where they could on The Beast’s transition into her new role as The Prince, and supported each other. Nights away from the other’s side felt lonely. 

They shared heart emoji and the conversation ended, The Beast taking the opportunity to pull out her laptop, and go through work emails. Thirty odd minutes later, though, The Hacker messaged again.

“Hey, are you busy/still in the hotel/free for a bit?”

It was, certainly, an out of character message to receive. 

“not busy but i was gonna eat soon why?”

“I’m working from home today and like...don’t laugh okay”

So followed one message that was instead split into multiple as her shyness manifested.

“But like you looked SO GOOD earlier”

“And like right you know my type and all that stuff”

The Beast decided to interrupt before she embarrassed herself further.

“do you want to sext?”

“IS THAT OKAY”

The Beast moved her laptop to the bed before replying.

“what are you in the mood for?”

“WELL UH so well you brought your laptop right? The one with the webcam?”

“call me when you’re ready”

“ASHFD AM I THAT OBVIOUS”

“yes <3”

The Beast kicked her shoes off so she could relax back on the bed while she waited for that clearly needy thing to call her. On the other end, The Hacker was simply psyching herself up - sat on their much-too-large bed, she was actually dressed for the occasion, wearing an unbuttoned shirt that exposed a vertical strip of her torso, and just her underwear on the bottom half. Her girlfriend would quickly realise the mood she was in.

With hairs standing on end, she clicked the button to call her partner.

The Beast’s camera was positioned correctly, framing her top half as she sat cross-legged, in a plain tee and jeans, on the bed, whereas a squirming, flustered Hacker scrambled to move hers up from the awkward angle directed at her feet, legs and hips.

“H-hey.” She mumbled.

“Had fun already?” The Beast teased.

“Well! Okay! So it’s super warm here so I was already working with extra buttons undone from home, and, like…” She sighed, composing herself. “...I really like your fuckboy biker look, okay? One thing became another, and…” Her hand reached out of frame, pulling a wand back in. “...I wanted to use this, but, like, it’s not the same right?”

Neither one of them was able to withhold a smile there. 

“And you wanted me to watch?”

“Or do similar! But, uh, yeah, I...like being pretty for you.”

“You mean slutty.”

“Pretty slutty, yeah!”

The Beast rolled her eyes and sat forward a bit. “Well, it looks like you’ve already started. What were you doing before now? Give me some details.” She did her best to look casual, affected but in control of herself, unlike her partner.

“Just...well, this.” It was surprising how little she hesitated now, as she sat back and lifted her legs, spreading them just enough that her feet could rest either side of the laptop. And from there, she took hold of the covers in one hand, and placed the other between her legs, rubbing herself through her underwear. It was messy, little elegance or dignity to it, just...the sort of thing that’d get the job done. 

From beside her head, she then pulled something else from out of frame: The Beast’s tee that she had worn to bed the night before. Sniffing it, she breathed in The Beast’s scent, curling her finger such that a tendon was visible running down the back of her hand, to apply just a bit more pressure through the fabric.

“Missing me that much?”

“Yeah.”

“You should keep that shirt close by. But, for now, take the rest of it off. You wanted to be slutty, right?”

There was a nod in agreement, but it took The Hacker a few moments to pull herself away from that shirt, back to virtual eye contact, and to stop masturbating. 

“I know you’re needy, but I’d really like a better view.”

“Sorry, sorry, got...a little lost…” The words felt like they were falling out of her mouth at their own pace, little control over them. Finally she started to take what was left of her clothes off, starting at her shirt, which fell lightly against the bed, followed by her bra. Again without any sense of grace, she threw them behind the laptop. 

There were very few ways to take off underwear in an appealing manner whilst sitting down. The Hacker either did not know of them or did not care. She thrust her hips into the air, giving herself ample room to pull her briefs off, although she left them dangling around one ankle rather than fully kicking them away.

In the corner of her screen, she caught a glimpse of herself, exposed, the camera and the light certainly not picking up her best side, she thought, but The Beast sat there with a grin as she got to admire her. Despite their distance, there was something to the intimacy of watching something so unrehearsed, with few plans other than for her to get off. Perfect angles and forced facial expressions were unnecessary compared to a personal view. 

“Do you want me to order you around a bit, or do you just want me to watch,” asked The Beast, doing her best to resist the urge to take screencaps for later.

“I...uh…” The Hacker stuttered, biting a knuckle. “J-just watch, I just, uh, want to look nice for you, if that’s okay?”

With a smirk and a nod, The Beast nodded. 

“Go on then.” 

That slight encouragement was all she needed, as The Hacker put a hand between her thighs, and the other on her left breast. Squeezing gently with one, and adjusting her palm and fingers on the other to match the curve. With the underside of her middle knuckle gently resting in just the perfect spot, she pushed her hips forward, up into her hand, applying enough pressure to make her toes curl. 

Perhaps most disappointing, though, was the fact her webcam microphone wasn’t picking up the whimpers, the soft and gentle moans The Hacker would let out, usually into The Beast’s shoulder or the crook of her neck, that she so enjoyed. 

“Don’t stop, but I have a slight request.” 

The Hacker’s mind was already deep into fantasy, eyes closed and face just slightly scrunched up.

“W-what is it?” She asked breathlessly.

“Be louder. I want to hear you.”

The Hacker giggled to herself, and nodded. 

“I’ll do my best.”

And, as requested, the moans started to come through. The harsh crackle of webcam mics and video calling services didn’t do her much justice, but it was a beautiful reminder of home for The Beast. Meanwhile, The Hacker grew flushed, her chest and neck glowing red, bright against pale skin.

Eventually, she let go of her breast, and used that now free hand to take the wand, an oversized thing compared to her, weighty and grey. In moments like this, it sometimes felt almost too heavy. But once she replaced her other hand with it, turning it on to its lowest setting - which was caught on the microphone as a gentle rumble - it was worth it. 

Inner muscles that she had no control of, the ones that would spasm only when she was truly fucking desperate, tensed up, as she threw her head back. The moans had changed from sighs, exasperated breaths, to pained syllables, each one for a new word she was never able to finish. 

On the other end of the call, The Beast had pulled down her pants, and had begun casually masturbating too. Still mostly clothed, she didn’t care much to strip further, instead wanting simply that feeling of a hand between her legs, and a finger inside herself, an impulsive kind of masturbation.

Swinging an arm out, The Hacker grabbed at the shirt, covering her face with it and overwhelming herself with her girlfriend’s scent. She could not be physically fucked by her in that moment, but she could still be engulfed by her, in this strange way. With her thumb, she turned up the wand to its next setting.

If there was one thing that could be said for wands, it was that every leap in strength was greater than you ever expect. Her stomach tensed up and she did an entirely reactionary, out-of-control situp, her physical response looking closer to what you’d expect from a gut punch. After a few seconds, she grew accustomed to the new setting, relaxing back down. 

“Tell me when you’re close, hun,” The Beast asked, although she was well aware that The Hacker was deep enough into a fantasy that either she’d be too lost to hear it or too desperate to take it as anything other than a direct order.

Her girlfriend gave an almost timid nod, face still hidden behind that band tee.

The two didn’t need to say much, as much as The Beast did often enjoy riling her girlfriend up with words, either by saying the things she didn’t expect or demanding she admit to her desires. This was exhibitionism and voyeurism, one girl vulnerable and exposed to her camera, the other watching as her own fun was barely visible. 

The exposed state only became more clear when The Hacker raised a leg, tucking a knee under an arm to hold it up, giving the wand more surface area against her. She cried out, although it was certainly somewhat muffled by the shirt. The Beast actually had to turn her laptop’s volume down, there, hoping nobody heard her girlfriend. The Hacker did not mind if they did.

Pulling the shirt away, leaving it on her torso, like it had been tossed on her as if she were a piece of the furniture, she stuttered and tried to say something.

“Huu...nff…aaaat~”

“Are you about to come?” Asked The Beast, feeling a little more breathless herself.

She nodded and gritted her teeth.

“Then stop looking at the ceiling or closing your eyes or covering your face, look at me.”

A couple years ago, The Beast would have said that with force, almost vocalising the full stop at the end of the sentence with her tone, but nowadays it was softer, a tender affection behind it. She wanted to see her eyes, watch her bite her lip, watch her jaw drop and her face go all blank as she came.

She was immediately indulged, as The Hacker sat up a bit and looked into the screen, at her girlfriend. But that only made the flushed, bright red skin grow further, across her cheeks as they, through the window, looked at each other. Both smiled at each other, The Beast’s cocky grin, The Hacker’s kind but ever-so-slightly agape lip curl.

Then The Hacker started to squint, the smile fading as she grit her teeth, knuckles going white as her grip on the wand tightened. Her leg kicked out from under her arm so she could splay out on the bed, and she shook a little as she tried to maintain eye contact. Eventually it was too much, though, and she screamed out, throwing her head back and spasming once more, clearly, visibly coming. 

The only sounds after the initial yelp were more of those individual syllables, which faded with each utterance, getting quieter and softer each time. Eventually her grip on the wand faded too. It fell onto the bed with a thud, a strand of clear liquid attaching her to it. 

She looked beautiful, The Beast thought. She wanted to wrap her up in her arms, help her curl up into a ball, soft, and safe, and by her side.

They stayed silent for a moment, letting The Hacker’s heart stop pounding and her now-fading pink skin return to normal. The Beast pulled a hand out of her own underwear, wiping it on a nearby towel that she promised to herself she’d remember she just wiped herself on. There was a low, low chance of her remembering.

“You okay there?” She asked, a mix of concern and affection in her voice.

Almost jokingly, The Hacker gave a thumbs up, rather than sitting up.

“Sit up when you’re ready. I’m going to get myself some water.”

By the time The Beast returned, The Hacker was sat up, although no longer exposed - she had bunched up their duvet, pulling it close and wrapping it around herself. Cocooned in softness. Beneath it, The Beast could say her own tee on the girl’s shoulder, she’d put it on, almost certainly to comfort herself in the absence of The Beast’s breasts as pillows.

“Hey again.” 

“Hey,” The Hacker’s speech was ever-so-slightly still slurred, “thank you for-”

“My pleasure, and my privilege,” The Beast cut her off. “You’re gorgeous.”

She looked away shyly, not knowing how to respond.

“You were definitely pretty. Definitely slutty.”

“Definitely pretty slutty?” The Hacker joked.

Time to dumb joke immediately post-orgasm: about 200 seconds. God, The Beast wanted to ruffle that girl’s hair. 

“Definitely.”

Both of them laughed, albeit a little awkwardly, their instincts being to lean in for a kiss despite the many miles between them that would remain for the next few days.

“You probably should wash that shirt before you wear it though, hun.”

“What! It being unwashed is precisely the point! It’s still soft but it just...it’s you. Wrapped around me, keeping me warm.”

“And gross.”

The Hacker stuck her tongue out at that, inflating her cheeks like a petulant child, or a desperately hungry hamster. They both giggled. 

The whole thing had taken longer than either realised, and it was getting dark outside, The Hacker going from a glowing white when they had started to the low quality webcam being able to barely pick up anything bar her face now that the sun had gone down and the only thing lighting her was the laptop screen. 

“Sorry to leave you, but I haven’t eaten since I got here, are you going to be okay tonight,” asked The Beast. “I don’t want to leave you too needy and affectionate.”

“I’ll be okay, I have your top, and there’s some leftover pizza in the kitchen, and there’s probably some show I can binge tonight.”

“You really do become a gremlin when I’m not around huh?”

She pulled the duvet around herself tightly, hiding everything but her pouting lips. It was, truly adorable.

“Text me later though, okay? I like it when you wish me goodnight.” 

It was one of the rituals that helped The Beast sleep: either her girlfriend’s meek snores, or a simple “goodnight!” put her at ease.

“Only if you promise me the same!”

“Happily. I’ll speak to you later hun. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
